<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reparations aren't Easy by FallenLightVillain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090691">Reparations aren't Easy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLightVillain/pseuds/FallenLightVillain'>FallenLightVillain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Torture, Protective Azula (Avatar), Psychological Torture, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLightVillain/pseuds/FallenLightVillain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko was kidnapped in the night not long after he was banished. For 7 years Azula looked for her brother only to find him on the ship of pirates.</p><p>Zuko isn't the same, he's been hurt and he doesn't believe that anyone is real at first. After being convinced that things are real and seeing several familiar faces, Zuko goes off to find the Avatar so he can go home. Things don't go the way he thinks that they will.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reparations aren't Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an aged up fic, the ages as of currently in the fic are as follows.</p><p>20: Zuko<br/>19: Sokka, Mai, Suki<br/>18: Azula, Ty Lee, Katara<br/>16: Aang, Toph</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="zw-paragraph">It had taken over seven years to find Zuko. Seven full years since there was an unexpected attack on his ship and he’d been stolen away in the night. Six full years since Zuko was declared dead. Five years since most people had given up on him completely. Five years of frantic searching for those that hadn’t given up. It had been seven years since Azula had seen her brother’s face. Seven years since she’d heard his voice.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">It had been only hours since she’d found him though. Just hours since she’d raided the ship and barged into the captain’s quarters and he’d been curled up in a corner. Just hours since she’d seen golden eyes just like hers.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">When she’d found him she’d expected a reaction. Shouting, glaring, pleading, anything at all really.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Instead, she’d been met with a dead gaze and a barely lifted head. He was tied to the bed frame, something that started to form a pit in her stomach that she pushed out of mind. She looked at him, sneering to keep herself from thinking too deeply on his state of undress and general appearance.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Stay here, I’ll just have to save you,” She snapped, turning and marching straight back out.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She started to light the ship on fire. Something to soothe the boiling rage in her chest, turning to the nearest soldier of her own.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“He’s in the captain’s quarters, get him and take him straight to the medic,” She snarled, watching the man stare with wide eyes before darting off.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Azula proceeded to decimate the crew and the ship. She wasn’t going to let this go, even if she had to choke the life out of every single man on this ship alone.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">----------</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Azula cleaned her hands as she stood in her quarters, finishing all of the letters and sealing them both. She walked out, finding a soldier waiting with the hawks already. She quickly attached the one to her father and sent it off with a blank look. She did the same for her uncle’s message. Then the group of messages to the last one that would take them where they needed to go.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She watched the birds flying off, then turned as she heard someone coming out of the lower deck, a single soldier walking to her. He had a serious, tense expression that had her narrowing her eyes.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“He’s awake again, princess,” He said, bowing stiffly to her.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She walked past him, heading through the door and starting to walk down the steps. Taking the path to the infirmary without hesitation. She paused in front of the door for barely a moment before she opened it.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Inside there was a normal infirmary; a few cots for injured soldiers and the medicine to patch them back up after a fight. More ingredients to continue to make more if needed, the medic himself carefully finished wrapping one of Zuko’s thin arms in bandages.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">He looked back at her, standing up and pausing next to her.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“I’d be careful, your highness, I’m not sure he’s aware of what’s happening,” He murmured.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Azula waved him off, going and taking place standing at the foot of the cot. She glared, waiting for him to say something, but he simply looked up at her with that same blank, uncaring look as before.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Well, is that any way to greet your little sister Zuzu?” She said, tone impatient.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">He just watched her, then looked away without a single word. Her brow twitched, arms crossed over her chest tight and glaring at him. She couldn’t believe it.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“I didn’t waste two years tracking your sorry ass down just to be ignored after dragging you off of a pirate ship,” She said, keeping her temper for a moment.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">He turned his eyes back to her at her words and she thought for a moment he might say something. He couldn’t just remain silent forever.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">He didn’t make a single sound, just staring at her with that blank, emotionless gaze. Like she wasn’t even there.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Her temper got the better of her, she lashed out, “I should have known you weren’t worth rescuing. Too fucking pathetic even to talk to someone after they spent the time to find you. Then rescue you.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She watched him turn, his torso turned away and she glared and snatched his wrist, “You don’t get to ignore me!”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Zuko’s gaze turned back to her, but this time there was something there. She felt triumphant for a moment as his eyes went from blank to hold some emotion. Then she watched his eyes turn to her hand. She could feel his cold -too cold, firebenders didn’t get cold like this- skin under her hand.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">He stared, then turned his hand so his fingers were brushing her wrist. Soft, as if she might shatter under his hands if he wasn’t careful. She scoffed at the thought and watched the noise bring his eyes back to her face. They were searching like he was trying to find something. His mouth opened and she waited for the same things as before. Anger or pleading, but she got something different entirely.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“-zula?” Her name was spoken like a prayer barely over a rasp of noise, causing her to blink and frown deeply.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Who else you dum-dum? I just said I found you-” She found her words cut off, but with nothing that she could have expected.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Azula,” He said her name a little stronger, a little surer as his eyes widened -as much as the left could- as he watched her face, “Azula, Azula.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">The blank look was shattered quickly, replaced with desperation. He dropped his head, fingers curling around her wrist as he continued to chant her name softly. Spoken like it was the only thing he knew and like her name was something that could never be replaced.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She watched, his grip surprisingly loose on her wrist. He hadn’t let go though, his voice rough and unused as he continued his desperate chanting.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She paused, sitting down and pulling her hand away to cup his chin and make him look at her. His eyes were filled with tears, focusing on her face now that she had his attention. She was still scowling, trying to figure out what had just happened.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“You’re here-” His voice was choked up, tears falling quickly, “You’re here. You’re real.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">It clicked with that.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Zuko hadn’t realized that she was real until then. Not until he’d felt her grip on his arm and he’d looked back like something else was coming in to focus. She was real and he hadn’t realized without the touch.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Of course I’m real,” She said, watching him, “Why shouldn’t I be?”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“You never were,” He murmured, answering quietly, “You weren’t real. It was all in my head and you weren’t there. No one was there.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Azula scowled at the words. Zuko had been hallucinating her and probably others from the sound of it. Which is why he didn’t respond immediately. He had thought she was a figment of his imagination. So he’d ignored her.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She hummed, watching him as he just stared at her. Eventually, she watched him start to nod off. He ended up asleep, slumped over his cot after more of just watching and occasionally saying her name. She heard the medic shuffle back in, looking back at him with calculating eyes.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“He thought he was hallucinating,” She said simply, expecting a response.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“I think I understand what happened,” He said, careful of his words, “I think they used isolation torture.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She cocked a brow at him, letting out a small hum to continue.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“More or less, you completely isolate someone. Not so much as the sight of another human being,” He sighed, looking at his supplies with a frown, “You restrict food, water, sunlight. Everything is completely controlled and watched so that the prisoner is never aware of other living beings.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Humans aren’t made to be left alone like that you know. We’re meant to be around other humans. It can drive someone mad. Even the strongest people will break eventually. Your mind will try to make up for it, but eventually, it makes it worse. Because they aren’t really there. Just a few days is often too much for a normal human being. A few weeks would drive most to suicide. If they survive they’d be different. They’d do anything to stop the torment.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Azula was scowling, turning her eyes back to her brother. Her brother who had tried to remain stiff and cold upon seeing her, because it was what he had to do. It was what kept him sane. The moment he had her though, the real her, he broke.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She remembered being small, with wide smiles and Zuko’s soft voice as a constant in her life. Now they were gone; ripped to pieces and left behind only the desperate man in front of her. He was holding her hand again, something that he hadn’t done since she was small.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She looked at him, stroking at the cooled skin, “How long until he doesn’t have to be in here?”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“At least a week, he’ll need to be brought back to a normal diet and he’s got quite a few open wounds. They seemed to have cared for them just enough not to be infected, but not much more,” He said, looking at her, “If he’s doing well then you can have him moved to a room.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She nodded, reaching up and stroking his hair out of his face. He was clearly underweight, likely to keep him more agreeable and less likely to attack someone. His skin had always been pale, but now it was sickly so. His hair was matted and grown out into a mess. She scowled, looking at him. He would have to be slowly brought back to health. He was barely skin and bones, though she doubted any of the problems could be fixed quickly.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">----------</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Over the next week, Azula went and saw Zuko daily. Each time she carefully took his hand and watched the cold distance in his eyes fade away and turn to relief. She stayed next to him, watching him relax and start to interact with her more. So long as she was the one that started the conversation.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">When he was moved into a room near hers, she found that he was rarely sitting still. He usually found his way onto the deck, slowly following the sun.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">After being able to bathe completely on his own he looked better as well. His hair was clean and he looked a little more alive. She watched him, seeing the way he turned his face to the sunlight when he was near the rail of the ship.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Zuzu,” He said, watching him look over his shoulder, eyes focused on her with the same wariness he always did, “Come with me for a bit.”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">At that, he turned and followed her. She took him down to her room, then looked at him where he was standing and waiting to see what she wanted from him. She reached forward, taking his hand and moving him to sit in front of her mirror. She watched him look at her through the mirror, smirking a little.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She situated herself behind him, reaching and picking up a brush.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She started to brush out the last of the knots and other tangles in his hair. She took her time, watching his hair turn back into a smooth sheet of black. She sighed, looking back at his eyes as she carefully pulled his hair back and up.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She situated it into a traditional topknot, mirroring her own and she looked at him with a smirk. She patted his cheek, reminding him that she was real. A silent way of telling him that she was right there with him.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">He stood up after that and she looked at him, realizing silently that they were still only a couple of inches apart in height. Zuko in her mind had grown, but Zuko in reality was probably barely taller than when he was thirteen. He was twenty and too small.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She kept the thoughts out of her expression though. She paused as she realized that some of his hair just wouldn’t stay in the topknot, creating shaggy bangs in front of his eyes. It softened his face a little more, especially with how small he was. She huffed, looking at him and nodding a little.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">----------</p><p class="zw-paragraph">As the rest of his injuries healed, Zuko started to slowly look healthier. He was gaining some weight and doing light exercise. Clothes had come in and she'd ordered soldiers on shore to bring them in and had his room set up. He now dressed and looked more like the prince that he was, it was easier to see him like that.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">As he started to gain some muscle mass back she watched him slowly starting to go into heavier exercise as well. Several were firebending katas that she recognized, but he was running them dry.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Azula knew that their uncle had to be almost to them. She'd given him the route they'd be taking, so he'd be bringing the Wani to them soon. He'd likely be able to reteach the basics to Zuko so that he could get back into firebending. The man had been searching for Zuko just as desperately as Azula herself had done, she didn't doubt his loyalty to her brother.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Another thing she noticed was that he was carefully working his way back into being as acrobatic as he used to be.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">----------</p><p class="zw-paragraph">When she saw the Wani approaching one day, Azula called for Zuko to come to deck. She watched him slowly approaching, looping their arms together. It seemed to soothe Zuko, a constant reminder that Azula was real and right next to him.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">The sight of the ship caught Zuko's eye, glancing up it was clear that Zuko knew the ship. He probably knew what was coming next, who would be leaving the ship to join them.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">When the ships stopped enough for a plank to be dropped between them and a familiar form left the deck of the other ship.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Uncle looked older, the desperation of their search had clearly taken its toll on him. His grim expression softened though, as he caught sight of Zuko standing right next to Azula.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Prince Zuko," His tone betrayed his relief, walking over and she watched Zuko quickly accept his hand.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She watched the moment where Iroh realized that Zuko's hands were too cold. Chilled and not the clear warmth that should come with a firebender's touch. He smiled though.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Uncle," Zuko's voice was a low rasp, rough from whatever happened while he was a prisoner.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Azula could see the same relief that Zuko had when he'd first touched her. A clear sign that this was actually the person he thought was standing in front of him.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"You look like you're being well taken care of nephew," He said, tone as calm and patient as ever.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"What? Did you think I'd find him and just let him wither away?" Azula said, earning her uncle's attention.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"I would never think you would," She huffed at him, "I'm so glad you found your brother, Princess Azula."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She nodded, stepping back and slowly letting go of his arm, "Well I've got things to do. You two go and talk."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">----------</p><p class="zw-paragraph">As the weeks continued to pass, Azula found that she was right. Uncle Iroh was rather quick to get Zuko back into meditating and slowly working on getting him back into firebending. He seemed worried though, which had Azula impatient. She'd noticed that Zuko had yet to make a single flame, no matter how basic the forms might be.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">He had also been given access back to his possessions on the Wani and he seemed to be getting stronger still. His muscle mass increased more rapidly than anyone had expected.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">One night, she heard a knock on her bedroom door, glancing over, "Enter."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">To her surprise, it was her Uncle, who was frowning and looking at her seriously. Not his unusual joyful manner.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"My niece," He murmured, "I don't doubt that you have noticed a problem?"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She scowled, "He can't make a flame."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Correct," He sighed, "This could continue to be a problem beyond just not being able to firebend. Without his inner flame being able to return in strength, his health could wane again."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She slammed her hands down on her dresser, not even getting the slightest reaction from the man, "Can't you do something? You're the Dragon of the West! There has to be a way to fix this!"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"There is," He said, causing her to come up short, "But the problem is, we would need to go into the Fire Nation. Zuko would have to come with me."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Azula scowled, knowing the danger of taking Zuko back into the Fire Nation. The risk of taking the banished prince back into the very waters he was forbidden from.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"You're sure that this can help him get his firebending back?" She said instead, looking at the man in front of her.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Yes," His tone was sure, nodding to her, "It would only be on the very edge as well, so as soon as we're done we can leave the waters and return to you."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Return. She couldn't go with him. She wanted to argue, but Uncle kept all kinds of secrets from everyone. Zuko getting his bending back was important. He also told her that as soon as they were done they'd rejoin together.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Do it," She said, lifting her head and looking him in the eye.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">The nod she received gave her hope of what Zuko could regain.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">----------</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Upon Zuko and Iroh's return to the ship, Azula could see the renewed fire in his eyes. The moment she reached for him she could feel the heat rolling off of him as well, a sign that his bending was back.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">When she watched him practice she was startled. His flames were brighter than they'd ever been, interspersed with colors that she'd never seen in fire. The strength was there though. So she just grinned and nodded.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">----------</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Go get dressed, we’re heading somewhere on land today,” She said to Zuko, watching him tilt his head for a moment before he turned and went to go and get ready.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She walked back out to the deck, seeing them approaching the dock. She stood there, glancing over the land, knowing that they had stayed out of the danger of Fire Nation waters so far. Even if she wanted to, Zuko would be breaking his banishment if she took her ship into her home nation.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She wasn’t going to do anything to get him taken away so soon, not when he was just getting back into proper shape. Almost scarily so.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She watched him come onto the deck in simple, but clearly high-class clothes. He went and stood right behind her shoulder, looking at the town where they were docking. He glanced at his surroundings; eyes searching and then glancing at the sky.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">He did that a lot; suddenly looked at the sky and stared like he was waiting for something. He turned back once they were docked, carefully following Azula off the ship.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">When they stepped off she locked her arm with his, steering him towards a group of tents.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“A circus?” Zuko asked quietly, looking at her for a moment.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She smirked at her brother, dragging him to someone and quickly getting them special seats. He didn’t so much as make a noise of complaint. He sat next to her and she settled in; arms interlocked and waited for the performance.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">While the circus definitely wasn’t her thing, she was more than happy to see a particular performer. She waited, listening to Zuko’s even breathing for a moment before she heard it, whispered as an acrobat moved across the tightrope.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Ty Lee,” His eyes were locked on her now, Azula glancing up to follow the same form with her eyes.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She checked and was relieved to see a familiar spark of life in his eyes. Seeing Ty Lee was doing him good. She thought it might do him even better to see familiar faces and apparently she was right. She tightened her grip on his arm, a reminder that she was real and hoping that it would help more. She assumed familiar faces would be a good thing and she hoped that Ty Lee might be able to help in more ways.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">As the show finished, Azula watched a man talking to Ty Lee quietly and turned her attention to them. The other patrons were filing out, but she sat still before standing up and walking towards her. She knew Zuko would move to follow soon. He always made his way behind her if she was near enough.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Ty Lee’s face lit up for a moment and she dropped into a bow immediately. As soon as she held it for a second she was up again and launched into Azula’s arms. Azula rocked with the force of the hug, reaching up to pat at the other girl’s back. As she stepped back she was greeted with Ty Lee’s sunny grin.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“Azula! I wasn’t expecting you,” She chirped, hands falling to take Azula’s and smiling, “What brings you here?”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">“I have something to tell you,” She said, shrugging a little as she felt Zuko’s presence at her shoulder with a grin.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Ty Lee tilted her head and then looked up, barely managing a few words, “Who’s this…?”</p><p class="zw-paragraph">It took her all of a minute to process the sight of Zuko in front of her. Ty Lee’s eyes got wide and immediately filled with tears, which Azula really should have expected. Ty Lee was always a crier.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She suddenly launched herself forward, wrapping her arms around Zuko's shoulders. She latched onto him, where he gently hugged her back. She squeezed, holding onto him for a minute before she dropped and took a step back to smile at him and then smiling at Azula.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"You found him!" She chirped, looking delighted.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Of course I did," She said.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Hello, Ty Lee," Zuko's voice was rough, but his expression was soft.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Hi Zuko," She said, smiling gently, then perked up again with wide eyes, "Oh! Hold on!"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She darted away, running off and heading somewhere. It only took her a minute to drag someone else with her. Another familiar face.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Ty Lee, what could you possibly have to show me?" Mai sighed, then looked up, giving a bow at the sight of Azula.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Come on, you didn't notice?" Ty Lee grinned, looking at her.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Notice what?" She asked, scowling as her eyes were drawn to Zuko after a moment.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She froze, staring at him with wide eyes. She approached quietly, reaching out and grabbing his hand like it was suddenly going to disappear. Zuko gripped her hand, then smiled at her slightly. Mai let out a low sigh, looking at him and then at Azula.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Figures, you'd manage the impossible," She said, but Azula could tell she was relieved.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"I was going to go and tell you next, but this works out for the best," She said, shrugging, "Now you know and no one had to go and find you only for your father to have moved you somewhere."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She snorted a little, shaking her head, but not letting go of Zuko yet.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"You must have had him for months now, if he's in this good of shape," She grumbled.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"What, you think he'd be allowed to slack off?" More like no one could keep him still for long enough.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"No, but you aren't here just to tell us this, you probably had another reason," Mai shrugged, "So what is it?"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Just some training, mostly with Ty Lee," She rolled her eyes a bit, "He's still all flippy and I figure it would give him someone else to work with for a bit. Stop harassing the soldiers into sparring."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">----------</p><p class="zw-paragraph">After a couple of weeks of working with Ty Lee and Mai had Zuko back into almost terrifying shape for how bad of condition he'd been in. He was even more acrobatic than ever, to push himself until he was able to avoid even Ty Lee herself.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Azula knew that she'd have to part with him soon, but she couldn't stay with him forever. He seemed to be doing better, mentally stronger and physically able to take on the world. He's spoken to her, telling her that he still remembered the task he'd been given. He was going to go and return to that and try to return home.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She sighed, watching him say goodbye to both Ty Lee and Mai. He walked over to her, the two of them alone for a minute and she felt a soft kiss to her temple, "By Lala, thank you."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Don't get caught again," She grumbled, letting him pull away.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">All she got in return was a smile as he turned to walk away.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">~~~~~~~~~~</p><p class="zw-paragraph">As Zuko found himself back on the Wani with his uncle and crew, he watched Azula ship leave. He had been grateful for her constant presence and the touch that reminded him that she was real and there. He wanted to go home though, which meant finding and capturing the Avatar. So he'd return to his search while on the Wani.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">He heard steps behind him, turning to look back at his uncle, who watched him carefully. He remembered their journey not long ago, to get him his firebending back. He breathed out, feeling small sparks pass his lips.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Where do we start our search, Prince Zuko?" He heard, pausing at the question.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"South, towards the Southern Water Tribe," He declared, hearing several of the men behind him moving.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">It was the same crew he had when he was thirteen, but now there was a sort of wary look in their eyes anytime something was seen on the horizon. Watching for something coming for the ship again.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Zuko knew that he had to find the Avatar as soon as possible, breathing out slowly.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">----------</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Zuko's eyes flew to the bright beam of light breaking the sky through the Southern waters. He stared, focused on it as it faded.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Do you know what this means?" Zuko said, turning to find his Uncle sitting and playing his card game.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"That I won't get to finish my game?" He asked, looking up at him with a sigh.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"No, it means my search is over," He frowned, watching the older man shook his head.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"It's probably just the celestial lights," Iroh said, watching him.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"That couldn't have been caused except by someone powerful, it has to be the Avatar," He argued, frowning at the other.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Nephew, this path has been taken many times before, if the Avatar were here, someone would have seen him by now," He scowled deeper at the denial.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"They didn't have their honor hinging on finding him," Zuko snapped, turning and lifting his head to look at the men behind him, "Helmsman! Head a course for the light!"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">His voice was strong, but not cold. He wanted to go home and he wouldn't let anything stop him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I missed any important tags, please feel free to tell me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>